Forever A Runaway Liar
by LoulaLadyBug
Summary: When Claire has to accept the fact that she is an original, she must return to Mystic Falls and become a Mikaelson once again... :D
1. The First Chapter

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

It had taken three years for Klaus to find me. I remember seeing the hurt faces of my closest and dearest friends. Shane's look of horror. Michael's confusion. Eve's anger. And by far the hardest, Myrnin's woeful eyes. They looked at me like I was this completely different person. I tried to explain, but no-one wanted to listen. I was an Original. I was a liar. The journey home to Mystic Falls was awful. I sat in silence, refusing to even acknowledge the fact that my brother was beside me driving. Seeing the sign of Morganville was like a wave of emotion that all crashed down upon me, not caring if I drowned. I'd never be returning; Claire Danvers was dead, and in her place was Claire Mikaelson.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It's funny how the whole misconception of vampires being unable to see themselves in the mirror is so popular- if anything, we can see our true forms rather than a shallow creature staring back at you and calling itself your appearance. My current 'appearance' is awful. My face is paler than usual and my eyes are dull, which is probably the lack of blood. It's been two weeks and I haven't heard anything from Shane. I had hoped he would have called by now, told me how none of this matters and that he still loves me, but now I am beginning lose all hope. I sat on the edge of my bed and stared out of the window. What I'd give to have a normal life; go back to Morganville and live a long, happy life.

I was broken out of my trance when my phone rang. I picked it up and a familiar voice made my insides tingle."Shane?" I took an unnecessary breath."We need to talk, Claire." His reply was short and I felt a pang of sadness."Of course" I began. "But before we do, I just wanted to apologise and I know that you probably dislike me right now, but as much as I hid the truth I really did love you."He sighed. "Claire, I don't dislike you.""Oh, Shane-""I despise you." His words were like a slap to the face.I stuttered. "Shane, please you have to understand! I was sick of being a vampire. I wanted a normal life; a normal life with you.""And what about the future Claire? What about when I began to age and you didn't? What about when we wanted to start making a little family for ourselves? We wouldn't have been able to do that would we?" I stayed silent. I had never thought that far ahead; he was right. A tear fell down my cheek."Shane. I'm so sorry.""Goodbye Claire.""Wait! Shane please don-" The call ended. A stream of tears drenched my face. He was gone. All of my pain, guilt and regret rose up from the place it was hidden. I screamed aloud as I threw my bed across the room. He was gone. I lost him. I screamed once more and punched a hole through the wall. All of my sadness was turning into anger. But, maybe it could all go away. I could turn it all off with the flick of a switc-No. No way. It was time to go somewhere that I could drive away my promblems. Drink them away.


	2. Chapter Two

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

The Mystic Grill really hadn't changed too much, which surprises me. It was such a modern hangout back in the the 80s, but I suppose it's now outdated. So far, I have been sitting on a stall drinking bourbon for an hour. Luckily it is physically impossible for me, an Original, to get drunk, otherwise I would have been wasted dancing on the top of tables. I looked out of the corner of my eye, only to see a man siiting right beside me. I turn to look at him. His blue eyes met mine."Isn't it a bit too early to be drinking?" He smirked, and turned back to the barman. "I'll take a bourbon.""Well I'll be darned, Damon Salvatore." He turned to look at me, the corner of his mouth transforming into a smirk."The one and only. And you must be Klaus' new toy." Despite myself, I giggled. He smiled a heartstopping smile. His teeth put pearls to shame and his hair is the night sky itself."That would be incredibly awkward seen as I am his sister." The smile vanished."That would mean you're an Original." He looked dumbstricken. "But I've never heard of you."I sighed. Of course he hadn't. "You wouldn't have. I'm Claire, the disgrace. I am the one who never wants to be a Mikaelson. The one who hides her identity everywhere she goes. I was previously in Morganville, posing as a young college breather. Claire Danvers. She was strong, lovable and had the most amazing friends and now she is gone. Gone with the rest of my little 'vacation'. So yeah. I am Claire Mikaelson. The one no one has ever heard of." I took a gulp of my bourbon, slammed the glass down and strutted out of the bar, feeling Damon's stare upon my back.

I stepped through the Mikaelson threshold and slammed the door. I'm pretty pissed. How could he not remember me? Damon Salvatore, could not remember me. This situation had Niklaus written all over it. "Niklaus! If you know what's good for you, you'll get your hybrid ass down here!" My shouts echoed through the whole house. There was no reply. I sped up the stairs and knocked down his door, only to find him in bed with a blonde haired girl; clearly a vampire too. Niklaus looked at me and smirked. "Great, I'm gonna have to fix that now."I glared at him. "Well, it's gonna be easier to fix it when your not in bed with someone everyday." The blonde girl squealed, and jumped up; luckily, she was fullly clothed otherwise it would be very awkward. I smiled a sweet, but menacing, smile and made a shooing motion. She looked helplessly at my brother and hurried out of the room quickly.Klaus smirked at me. "Was that really nescessary _Claire_ _Bear_?" I rolled my eyes."You wouldn't happen to know anything as to why Damon Salvatore no longer remembers who I am, would you?" I crossed my arms and stared sternly at him."Oh, yes, infact, I do." He paused and got up from the bed. "Happen to have seen my shirt anywhere?"I pointed over to the chair by his bed and he put it on. "Niklaus. What did you do?"He licked his lips. "I compelled him to forget you.""You did WHAT?!""I compelled him to forget you. We couldn't have him blabbing to his brother and other companions that he was bestie, bestie with an Original, whom may I add, no one knew about, could we?" I saw red. How dare he intervine with the one thing in my life that made me not want to drive a white oak steak through my heart. Damon is my bestfriend; he was there to keep me in check. Now he is gone. _Great_."First Shane, and now Damon. Could it get any worse?" If I could go back in time for a moment, I would definitely not have chosen _those_ words. I stormed out of the house, wanting yet _another_ drink, but stopped abruptly when a stake was driven through my heart. I gasped in shock, not pain, and looked straight ahead at the culprit. Standing infront of me was Katerina Patrova. Except, there was something different about her. There is no sort of cockiness or arrogance; her scent is different."Elena Gilbert, the famous doppleganger, I suppose?" She looked at me and nodded. "You've clearly heard of me, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to stake me."She cleared her throat. "You are an Original. You're dangerous, you- you know nothing about being a decent person. You- you hurt Myrnin!" I paused. Did she just say Myrnin?

I looked at her straight in the eye and smiled bitterly. "I think we need to talk."


End file.
